


Sea Turtles

by Dragonmad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little explanation about sea turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after reading a book* that carries several historical accounts of pirates. Well toss in my slashy mind and my over-active imagination, read between the lines and this is what you get. Thanks goes to my gorgeous beta ainsoph15 who makes this legible. And then I come back and add stuff and make it not. ;P
> 
> Originally posted to LJ Comm Jackwill. Xposted to pirategasm later.

 

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/dragonmad/pic/000z3fqr/)   


 

~~~~

  


  


"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering about something..."

Jack perked up in interest and gave the man a lascivious smirk. "Oh?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Not that. I know all about that -"

"-now."

Will sighed. "Do you want to know my question or not?"

Jack made a grand rolling gesture with his hands. "Continue."

Tempted not too, just to spite the other man, Will clenched his jaw. "Why Tortuga?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, I get the whole strategic advantage but... wouldn't the marines've taken it first?"

"Ahhhh.... you mean, how'd a bunch of scallywags claim it when His Majesty's Royal Navy didn't, eh?"

Will gave another heavy sigh. "More or less, yes."

"Well, that's quite the story. First, let me ask you this. 'Ow much Spanish do you know William?"

Will shrugged. "Enough to get by, I suppose."

Jack gave a golden grin. "Tortuga is a Spanish name. Taken from 'Tortuga de Mar'."

Will's brow furrowed deliciously, struggling with the elusive language. Jack enviously watched a bead of sweat caress the younger mans forehead.

"Sea turtle?" Will hazarded a guess. Jack waited a beat expectantly. Will didn't disappoint, his eyes widened in shock. "Wait! You mean...?"

Jack gave his infamous grin in answer.

Will scowled at the pirate. "And here I was coming up with all these interesting ideas about our love of sea turtles!"

"Well, you'd be partially right." Jack's grin widened. " You gotta admit mate, it sounds a lot fancier than sayin' I came by way of a pirate town."

Will frowned, displeased. "That’s just sucked all the fun out of it." He sighed. "I knew there was something odd about that story!"

Jack shrugged, "Think of it as an in-joke if you prefer. Now, we can thank the French for it bein' the lovely establishment it is today."

The former blacksmith rolled his eyes, not even sure where to start with that. “You and the French!”

Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Will held up his hands in placation.

“Right. _**As**_ I was sayin', the French – crazy bastards – came off o' St. Christopher and discovered Hispaniola with all these cows and pigs and stuff.” An elaborate hand gesture emphasised the 'and stuff'.

Will quirked an eyebrow at him. Jack huffed, pointing a jewelled finger at him. “Shush you!”

Will's lips pursed mulishly.

“Now, the ships headin' back to bonny ole' England needed meat, didn't they? So the French, bein' the entrepreneurs they are, went, 'Aha! We can make a good fortune 'ere!' ”

Will snorted with amusement at Jack’s very bad imitation of the French accent. Elizabeth would've been appalled.  
   
“So, they went and told people (stupid thing to do really) and more an' more Frenchies came. Now, the Spaniards weren't too happy with this sudden flood o' French peoples – as you would, I mean, who'd want the wig-bedecked…”

“Jack! The story!”

“Right, right. Okay, so anyway, Tortuga's off the coast of Hispaniola, aint it? So's only natural that the French would go over there and see what they had -”

“Jack, is there an actual point to this story?”

“Now who's gettin' sidetracked?!”

Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the coming headache.

“Okay, so the Spanish were gettin' fed up with all these French people running around makin' their pretty island into a giant curing house. I mean, a few – fair enough, but when theres scores of 'em, is an entirely different matter -”

Will gave him a look.

Jack huffed. “A'right, a'right, I'm gettin' there! So the Spanish are fed up with all this, so they go an’ exterminate them. Wipe 'em clean off the island. Now, the Spanish weren't content with that. They decided that to get rid o' the problem, they had to wipe off all the French people from the neighbouring islands that were killin' the cattle in the first place. Now here's where they made their mistake. The French, at firs', were easy pickin's. They'd wander the country-side by their onesies, so when three Spaniards came along... Well, you get the idea.  But the French ain't stupid, an' soon figured this out. So they joined forces... they’d meet up in pairs and sign some articles; splittin' half the takin's and wander the woods together, sleepin' at the same time, eatin' together and sharin' everything - ”

"Now I know you’re making this up!"

Jack gave Will a hurt look. "Would I do that to you, luv?"

Will let out a contemptuous snort at the theatrics.

Jack slipped an arm around the younger man’s broad shoulders, grinning wickedly.  
   
“Actually, this bit's all true. Swear on me dishonour! Anyway, eventually, in this new groupin' they fight off the Spanish. They claim Tortuga as their own and establish a gov'ner. They then send news back to St. Christopher, who then send people o' questionable reputation – the gold bein' bandied about by fairly lawless people is too good, you see – and voila! We have Tortuga!”

Will looked at him sceptically. “And this has to do with pirates....how?”

“Forgot to mention tha' bit. See, ‘Buccaneer’ comes from the way they cure meat apparently.” Jack waited patiently for Will to process all that he'd told him. Wide brown eyes looking at him in shock told him he'd done so, quite accurately too.

“You mean, those men in the forests?! But that means that the whole thing is based on a kind of... of... well... whatever this is!” Will gestured between them.

Jacks arm wended its way around the younger man’s narrow waist, grinning into the boy’s neck with amusement. “Mmhmm.”

Will smiled slightly as Jacks stubble scraped his neck lusciously. “Ah... I see.”

“See wha'?”

  
Will grinned mischievously. “That's why you like sea turtles.”

  
The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making this up. Just reading between the lines. These men became the first buccaneers – named after the process of curing strips of meat.
> 
> *The book I'm reading is The Mammoth Book of Pirates: Over 25 True Tales of Devilry and Daring by the Most Infamous Pirates of All Time edited by Jon E. Lewis. And no, Jack isn't included. (Though in the section 'A Pirate Chronology' it does say "2003 - Johnny Depp stars in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean." XD!)  
> The chapter that I'm referring to in this little fic is 'Enter the Buccaneers' by Howard Pyle.
> 
> More history:  
> There's a lot of ambiguity about the difference and definition of pirates and buccaneer's, even in scholarly circles. Buccaneer's are [generally] pirates of English or French origin based on the island of Tortuga (as explained above). Their domain was primarily the American coast and were in bitter rivalry with the Spanish. They are different from Privateer's who operate within the law/on orders of a governing body. (I.e. This is what Beckett is referring too when he says "Letters of Marque.")
> 
> Buccaneer's and Pirates will on occasion operate in a lawful manner, but for the most part that'd be at complete odds with their purpose, savvy?
> 
> (There is also confusion about whether Cpt. Barbossa is a buccaneer - he certainly has the look of one [his hat in particular.] - however AWE extras tell us he's the Pirate Lord of the Caspian sea. If we're using the above definition, then this assumption of Barbossa = buccaneer is very unlikely. In fact, if we include the AWE extras, then Jack, as Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea is more of a buccaneer, than Barbossa. - ooooooh, controversy! :P)


End file.
